Truffaut Industries Christmas Special
by David Carner
Summary: Part of the David vs the Christmas Fics 2018 Challenge. It's Christmas time for the gang at Truffaut Industries. Santa, supposed to be played by John Casey, has a special gift for someone. Is everything as it seems? It's not just Charah, it's Christmas Charah! Insane amounts of fluffiness


A/N: Welcome back to the David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018 challenge. Okay, this one…this one hit me like a ton of bricks. I love the fic Truffaut Industries, and I go back and forth about the ending. I like the dream because it gives us the fluffy ending I like. I don't like the dream because it gives us a very messy world that Chuck and Sarah make it in. I think the real reason I dislike the epilogue is it closed the door on the universe. However when this one was requested I was told any of the following three universes: Sarah vs., Reassigned, or Truffaut. At first my mind jumped to Reassigned, but then…then it got to churning to give us a David special. One of those crazy ones you know I like to do. The prompt is simple: Chuck and Sarah convince Casey to be Santa to deliver what the kids want from Santa without reading the letters... after Santa leaves Casey walks in as Santa. The Universe I chose….it has to be Truffaut. Welcome back, folks. Welcome to the Truffaut Industries Christmas Special.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I finally figured out how to spell Truffaut consistently…after I finished the fic.

* * *

"What fresh hell is this?" Casey grumbled, trying to get the fat suit on.

"It's a Santa Claus outfit, Casey, you know that, you agreed to it," Chuck explained, rolling his eyes.

"Only because Gertrude tricked me," Casey replied. "She can be very persuasive that way."

"She offer to oil your gun, Big Guy?" Morgan asked. Chuck gave Morgan a "what the hell?" look. "Oh," the bearded man said, realizing. "I meant actually oiling your gun."

"I'm out," Chuck said, walking out of the room before the two of them began one of their weird talks. He was heading for the staircase when his lips were suddenly attacked by a blond blur. "Mistletoe?" Chuck asked.

"Nope, just hadn't been properly kissed in," Sarah looked at her watch. "Forty-three minutes."

"Oh, I was getting close," Chuck replied. Sarah grinned at him. "I hear if you go over an hour, you get angry, and I wouldn't like it when you're angry."

Sarah swatted him. "Your Mom and Dad will be here soon."

"Jack and Emma have any problems with them at the airport?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head no. "Good, I want this Christmas to go smoothly as possible. It will be Carina's and Morgan's first as a married couple."

"I can't believe Operation RESPECT worked that well," Sarah admitted.

"I can't believe Morgan didn't marry Ellie's pillow case." Sarah laughed. "Both of our parents are back together, Ellie and Awesome have Clara, we have Samantha and Molly, what else could we ask for?"

"Another kid?" Sarah suggested. Chuck slowly turned and gave her a look. "No, Chuck, I'm not…but…."

"I mean we could practice."

"That's never been a problem," Sarah replied, a grin on her face.

The door burst open, and Burtons, Bartowskis, and Grimes made their way in. It was Christmas Eve and they were together, as a family. Santa Casey made his appearance to the delight of the kids, and the adults. Dinner was a festive night, and as the entire house settled down for Christmas Eve's warm winter's nap, Sarah couldn't believe how well that terrible mistake she made as a CIA spy at Stanford those few years ago had worked out.

-ooooo-

Sarah woke, and shook off the sleep. It had been a long time since she dreamed of that life. Secretly she was glad they were all okay. She hadn't told Chuck, but she had wondered what happened to all of them, but it was nonsense, it was all a dream….right? She looked over at the clock. It was 5 am and she heard shuffling downstairs. She walked down the stairs and shook her head.

"Casey," she said. The man in the Santa suit didn't say anything. Casey….who knew he would be the one that wanted to stay in character. "Santa," she said again, not able to keep the smile off of her face.

"Ho, ho ho," Santa replied. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Why so early?"

"Don't your girls get up about this time on Christmas?" Santa asked, giving her a wink.

"You're playing this up," Sarah replied.

Santa studied her a second and cocked his head to the side. "You do know I know everything Mrs. Bartowski, so why don't you tell Santa what is bothering you."

"Well if you know everything, then you don't me need to tell you," Sarah replied.

Santa chuckled, reached into his bad, and pulled out a snow globe. He held it out to Sarah and she came over to take it.

She gasped. "It's the house…our house…from my dream." She looked up at Santa who was busy getting presents out. "How…how'd you know what it looked like?"

Santa stood and turned towards her. "Do you know some ancient cultures believe dreams are doorways into other realities? Where one decision was made different and it affected everything?"

"Wait, you're saying that dream isn't a dream?"

"No, Sarah, I'm not," Santa replied. He went back to unpacking presents.

Sarah studied the snow globe. "Are you saying the dream is just a dream?" she asked softly.

He laid the last present down, place the bag over his shoulder and faced her. "No, Sarah, I'm not." She looked at him. "Maybe that," he said, pointing at the globe. "Maybe that is where your dreams go. Maybe that is a way for you to return, because you worry about them."

"That's silly, they're a dream."

"Sarah, it's your family."

"It's a dream," she insisted.

"Probably the wrong Bartowski to have this talk with," Santa chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. She turned, put the snow globe on the table and turned back to the tree. He was gone.

"Walker!" a voice hissed from the kitchen. How had he done that? She walked into the kitchen where she saw Casey in a Santa Suit, but he looked nothing like he did just a minute ago. "Walker, the presents are missing!"

She motioned for him to come toward her. He walked over and she pointed for the tree.

"What the hell did you do that for Walker?"

"It's Bartowski, Casey, I was married before you even met me."

The girls began to come down the staircase, dragging their father. Sarah turned back toward her family. What was going on?

-ooooo-

A few hours later after the entire family had come over, presents had been opened, and Casey had swore 23 times he hadn't put out the gifts this morning, Sarah found herself sitting on the steps of the staircase, watching everyone. Carina was pregnant with her and Morgan's first child. Casey was in the middle of the kids, Sugar Bear indeed. Gertrude was smiling at Casey and Sarah had no want to know what was going through her mind. Ellie sat down beside Sarah, drink in hand, and shoulder bumped her.

"Where's the Christmas spirit, Sarah?"

Sarah gave her a look. "This is gonna sound crazy." Ellie just shrugged. "Remember that dream I had a while back about my mom running a security company?" Ellie nodded. "I dreamed of it last night, their Christmas….well Christmas Eve"

"Okay," Ellie said shrugging.

"When I woke up Santa was here."

"You mean Casey?" Sarah just gave her a look. Ellie's eyes widened. She turned away, took a drink, and when she turned back, she barely had her face under control "You can't be serious?"

Sarah pulled the snow globe out of her sweater pocket. "This is the house Chuck and I moved into in our dream. Santa said to me that some cultures believe dreams are doorways."

"Sarah, medically speaking, it could be stress," Ellie began. "You could have put the presents out yourself, saw the house in this snow globe before, and was in a dream state when you thought you saw Santa."

"So I'm having full blown fantasies of another life?" Sarah shook her head. "Are they gonna lock me up?"

Ellie put her arm around her and pulled her in. "You know what I think? I think you're worried about that family the same way you are your own family, and that's okay."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Ellie replied.

"Should I tell Chuck?"

Ellie gave her a flat look. "Do you know how much nerding out he'd do? Absolutely not. Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Ellie."

-ooooo-

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked up at him. They were in bed, she was on her "Chuck pillow", but she hadn't been able to sleep. "I've been told I'm a great baggage handler."

"You are," she confirmed. "You remember that dream a while back?"

"Where you left at Stanford?" Sarah nodded. "Have it again?"

"Kinda," she replied. "It was Christmas there."

"We okay?"

"We're great," Sarah replied.

"Good," Chuck said. "You know I'd like to think there are other Chuck and Sarah's out there in other universes and maybe their stories are different than ours, but we…they…always end up together."

She looked up at him. "You think we beat the odds no matter what?"

"Every time," he replied.

"Chuck, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how to." Chuck rubbed his hand through her hair. She began to tell him the story that morning of Santa Claus and Casey. "What do you think?" She looked back up at him for the first time since she told the story and saw he was intently looking at the snow globe.

"I think you need to protect that snow globe and check in on them from time to time."

"WHAT?"

"Sarah, you're the Monitor, no…you're the Watcher of that Chuck and Sarah."

"Is that a comic book thing?"

"Yeah, but more importantly, you might be required to observe their history, and that is an important task."

"You're crazy," she said, shaking her head.

"About you," Chuck replied. She rolled her eyes and then started up toward him for a kiss.

"Chuck, I think I forgot one of your presents."

"I love Christmas."

"Love you, Chuck."

"Love you, Sarah."

* * *

A/N: Hey, if you have a second, would you mind checking out A Tangled Mess and her first fic. You know her, she's been my co-author on many Molly fics, it's my daughter. Thanks!

A/N 2: I HAVE A WAY BACK IN! I hope you enjoyed it, and check back soon for more one-shots. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Take care and I'll see you soon.

DC


End file.
